Two Halves, One Whole
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: Because only opposites can attract so completely. 100 Themes, 100 Drabbes KyōyaXHaruhi First Drabble; Mirror- "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who will love me more then all?"
1. Mirror

**Two Halves, One Whole**

**By ApocalypticDisaster**

**_Ouran High School Host Club © _****_Bisco Hatori _**

******Because only opposites can attract so completely- A collections of 100 short one-shots. KyōyaXHaruhi**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble: 1 Theme: Mirror Words:**** 296**

_

* * *

_

It was just glass. Reflective. There was nothing special, or out of the ordinary about it. Just glass. And she saw only herself being reflected, all surroundings out of mind. '_Again_,' The girl thought wryly, _'nothing special,'_ Dull brown orbs, partially obscured by strands of thick, brown -just a shade darker then her eyes- hair that was cropped short, brushing over the back of her ivory neck. But yet, she was entranced by the image, watching every detail of herself in the flawless mirror. Her lips, two thin pieces of flesh that made a stutter in the beat of any man or womans heart when turned upwards into a smile, moved with her speech. Her voice was low, but easily carried throughout the otherwise silent room.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who will love me more then all?"

A sigh, fully content, passed through said lips when she felt warm pressure around her slim waist, and all background images were made clear in the reflection at the sudden embrace. The bright lights of the spacious room shined upon a quite lovely couple caught in a stolen moment of affection.

"Of course that would be me, my Love. No one can love you more then I,"

His chin, the very end of his strikingly handsome face came to rest upon her head, their height differences much less noticeable because of his slightly bent position over her.

With the elegantly carved and hand-crafted frame, the reflection could have been passed as an astounding picture- a piece to proudly hang on any wall. But the occasional blink, and the even rarer sliding of glasses, showed small motions in this perfect, prolonged portrait. But the duplicate image always remains in the minds of those two who saw it.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone!**  
**Okay, well this is my first Ouran High School Host Club fic. It's a collection of 100 one-shots based on prompts that I have written down somewhere so I don't forget them. XD**

**I adore Kyōya, he is my favorite character out of the Manga/Anime (Though I love them all!) Each drabble will be un-related, so they may contradict each other, but please pay no mind. As I said, they will all be un-related unless I state otherwise. They will vary in lengths, some will be longer or shorter then others.**

**I hope you liked this short first drabble, I still have a lot to learn in writing as I've only been doing it since March of this year so please review and let me know what you think. Feedback is appreciated and very helpful. Thank you!**


	2. Storm

**Two Halves, One Whole**

**By ApocalypticDisaster**

******Because only opposites can attract so completely- A collections of 100 short one-shots. KyōyaXHaruhi**

**_Ouran High School Host Club © _****_Bisco Hatori _**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble:2 Theme: Storm Words: 383**

* * *

He held her shaking form in consolation- in comfort, though perhaps a little awkwardly- his long arms unused to being wrapped round something so warm and, in this rare case, inviting. He didn't utter a single word of complaint at the situation, no words of protest when her severe trembling left him in a rather cramped position with his back forceably pushed up against the wall and a pair of arms clinging to him like a child would to its Mother after waking up from a nightmare.

Another deafening clap of thunder shook the foundations of the building, and the raven haired male could feel it quite clearly from the extra pressure it produced to his back and he could feel the light sliding of metal down the bridge of his nose, but he still stayed silent, just mechanically running his hand soothingly up and down her arm whilst using his other hand to reposition his glasses back in to place.

They were caught in the storm, and the make-shift embrace wasn't anything the Scholarship student ever expected to feel, to be comforted of her fears by the reclusive Shadow King of the Ouran High School Host Club wasn't something she ever saw happening, but the way he held her -tenderly, but still somehow hesitant which reflected in the piercing silence that filled the room- almost had the power to shut her brain down, to make her almost forget the reason for his presence. Until another crack of thunder echoed through, leaving her clutching onto him just a little tighter.

* * *

"How much?" She eventually asked after a long span of time without thunder, her low tone reluctant, as if unsure she wanted to hear the answer- which she could tell she wasn't going to enjoy by the way he shifted his glasses again, making sure the patch of light resonating from the small, but functional, table lamp beside them gleamed off the spectacles enough to hide his calculating eyes and to effectively blind the female observer so she missed the tiny uplifting to the corner of his perfectly shaped lips.

"Well, the storm expanded over a 78 minute timeline, which is 4680 seconds... So I think 4680 yen should be a sufficient amount to add onto your debt, Haruhi,"

"..."

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I'd just like to say thank you to those who put this on their alert list. Highly appreciated. :)**

**I know that this is a little OOC, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Please _do _review, as it's the best way to let me know if you like it or not, or whether I should bother continuing it or not. So please do review, It's highly appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
